An Assassin or a Spy?
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Would you rather be an assassin or a spy? It's amazing what random conversations like that can lead to.... Naitlyn and Smitchie Disclaimer: I own nothing! Oneshot!


**An Assassin or a Spy **

_**This was inspired by conversations at school- me and my friends have thousands of conversations of would you rather and the assassin or a spy one needed a lot of thought. **_

"Would you rather be an assassin or a spy?" Caitlyn Gellar asked her best friend Mitchie Torres as the two of them sat down at a lunch table at Camp Rock.

"That was random." Mitchie commented rolling her eyes. "Like all the other times you've asked me pointless questions." The last part was muttered under her breath.

"Well excuse me for trying to add some interest in your life." Caitlyn grinned as she realised how much she was annoying her friends.

"Caitlyn I'm dating Shane Gray my life is definitely interesting enough."

"I know I am that amazing." Shane sat down next to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "Hey Mitch. Gellar." He nodded at Caitlyn.

"Gray." She smirked back, nodding at the other two Gray brothers as they sat down. "Mitchie you still haven't answered my question."

"You have way to much time on your hands to make up questions like that." Mitchie told her.

"It was only in Shane's dance class."

"Hey." He protested. "You should have been concentrating."

"Shane you've been teaching us the same dance since last camp." Caitlyn smirked at him before realising that her question still hadn't been answered.

"Mitchie!" She whined.

"Fine a spy." Her friend sighed in defeat.

"Why." Caitlyn did a very creditable impression of a whinging five year old.

"Because I don't want to kill anyone. And can we please drop the subject." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Fine be boring." Caitlyn huffed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Birds!" Jason said leaping up in his seat.

"Jase sit down and we are not talking about birds." Nate pushed him down in his seat.

"Fine- I'll go and talk to Ella. She likes birds." He told them all happily.

"Wow!" Nate muttered under his breath as his brother left the table.

"So would you rather…" Caitlyn began.

"No!" Mitchie screamed banging her head on the table. "Can you stop asking me pointless questions? It's all we've been taking about all bloody night and all morning."

"Fine lets sit here in silence." Caitlyn said. The table was quiet for roughly thirty seconds until Caitlyn started tapping her foot.

Mitchie leaned over to Nate. "Get her out of here." She hissed. Nate laughed until Mitchie glared at him. "I haven't slept all night because she was asking me stupid dumb questions and then this morning she wouldn't shut up all the way through class and I have no damn patience left- get her out of here."

"Ok we're going." Nate looked slightly scared of her. "Hey Caitlyn- let's go for walk." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hall.

"I love annoying Mitchie." She grinned as the two of them headed towards the lake.

"Don't you think you take it a little far sometimes?" Nate asked her.

"Probably- but don't you think she and Shane take the whole romance thing a little far."

"You jealous?" Nate asked.

"Of her and Shane! God no!" Caitlyn yelped halting in her tracks. Nate turned to face her and almost laughed at the horrified expression on her face. There was a silence as the two of them continued on their walk.

"Nate." Caitlyn stopped for the second time the laughter gone from her face. "I suppose I am jealous of what they have. They're so obviously in love and they had the guts to admit it to each other."

She carried on walking leaving Nate standing behind contemplating what she had said. A look of comprehension crossed his face and he ran after her. "Caitlyn wait."

"What Nate." She snapped. Her mood had changed dramatically from earlier when she had been laughing and teasing Mitchie. Now she looked tired, irritated and annoyed.

"Caitlyn do you like someone?" Nate asked her, his eyes searching her face for some kind of reaction to his question. She stared at him for a second before nodding briefly and carrying on down the path.

"Who?" Nate asked falling into step with her again.

She glared at him. "Can we drop it please? It's not as though he'll ever like me back. What about you?"

"What about me?" Nate asked confused.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Do you like anyone?"

Nate blushed but remained silent.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me who?" Caitlyn asked glancing sideways at him.

"If you tell me yours."

Caitlyn stared at him for a second before nodding. "You first."

Nate groaned. "Whatever happened to ladies first?" Caitlyn smiled sweetly at him. "Fine

…..it's you."

"Me?" Caitlyn asked a look of disbelief on her face. Nate stared at the floor but nodded. "Well that's good because I think I'm in love with you."

Ten minutes later when Mitchie felt sane enough to face her best friend again Shane and Mitchie followed Caitlyn and Nate down to the lake. They were met by an incredibly excited and hyper Caitlyn who bounced up to them dragging Nate behind her.

"Hey Mitchie- would you rather date Shane or Nate?"

"Shane- that's kind of why we are dating." Mitchie stared at her friend who was now even more insane than she had previously thought. Recognising the expression on her friend's face she asked the same question back.

"Nate- that's why we are dating." Caitlyn squealed. The two guys covered their ears as Mitchie's excited shrieks joined Caitlyn's.

"We can double date!" Mitchie grinned.

Shane groaned. "No- yet more time with Caitlyn."

"Love you too Gray." Caitlyn smiled.

"You'd better have been talking to me." Nate wrapped his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"Of course." She smiled up at him. "It's always been you."

_**Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts- would you rather be an assassin or a spy? **_

_**Tac xxx**_


End file.
